1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer security, and more particularly but not exclusively to methods and apparatus for distributing updates to computer security modules.
2. Description of the Background Art
Multicast file transmission is a well known one-to-many communication where a single sender sends data simultaneously to multiple receivers belonging to a multicast group. IP (Internet Protocol) multicast refers to multicasting over the Internet and other IP-based computer networks. Generally and in the context of the present disclosure, the term “multicast” refers to “IP multicast.”
The present disclosure pertains to the use of multicast file transmission to distribute updates to computer security modules, such as antivirus programs.